


Wolfstar

by valmalf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmalf/pseuds/valmalf
Summary: James interrumpe cuando no debe
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 42





	Wolfstar

Remus entró a la habitación, aunque no lo quería admitir necesitaba un descanso. Habían estado tan llenos de tareas estos días que literalmente solo había vivido en la biblioteca.

Quizá se había esforzado demasiado por eso tenía es insistente dolor de cabeza. Se echó encima de su cama sin molestarse en correr las cortinas y cerró los ojos masajeando sus sienes.

Sirius por su parte buscaba por todo lado de la biblioteca. Al final dicidió hablarle a Lily de nuevo.  
-Evans… no está por ningún lado. ¿Segura que no te dijo donde ha ido? - Lily rodó los ojos  
-No lo sé Sirius ya te dije, si no está aquí quizá esta en la sala común de Gryffindor-  
-Pero ya lo busqué allí- dijo Sirius quejándose  
-No lo haz buscado bien entonces -dijo Lily, Sirius miró a los lados molesto  
-¿No tienes trabajos que hacer? Quizá y Rem necesita un momento a solas- le dijo luego  
-¿Un momento a solas sin mí?- refunfuño y salió de la biblioteca

Remus estaba quedándose dormido cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. No tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos para reconocer que Sirius había entrado. Contuvo una sonrisa y se hizo el dormido; un momento después sintió una caricia en la mejilla –¿Moony? - le susurró -¿Estás bien?- preguntó  
-Sí, solo estaba cansado- respondió Remus bajito  
-Estaba preocupado por ti –dijo y se acomodó en la cama a su lado.

Remus giró su cuerpo y se recostó en su pecho aspirando su aroma. Sintió más caricias en su cabeza y sonrió.  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-Oh nada, solo necesitaba relajarme- dijo y levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos. Sirius lo miraba intensamente y eso lo sonrojó, pero lo atrajo. Casi sin pensarlo unió sus labios en un tímido roce, Sirius lo tenía abrazado con ambas manos alrededor de su cintura e intensificó el beso; lo apretó más contra él y delineo su labio inferior comenzando a besarlo más intensamente.

Remus se dejó llevar completamente por el beso y terminó sentado encima de Sirius con sus piernas a cada lado. Y entre beso y beso se separó agitado por falta de aire.  
Sirius llevó sus manos a la corbata perfectamente puesta y la jaló exigiendo más besos, en seguida sus manos comenzaron a desatarla y desabotonar su camisa. Remus comenzó a mecerse lentamente sin poder parar sintiendo sus erecciones creciendo sin poder controlarlo. 

Gimió en medio del beso y comenzó a desabrochar también la camisa de Sirius. Como estaban tan concentrados ninguno sintió los pasos afuera del pasillo hasta que James Potter entró a la habitación y lanzo un grito agudo sorprendido –¡¿Por Merlín, que acabo de ver?! –exclamó tapándose los ojos dramáticamente.

Ambos saltaron sorprendidos, Remus se movió hacia un lado y terminó sentado en el otro lado de la cama abochornado intentando cerrar su camisa.  
James ahora los miraba con una sonrisa ladina  
-¡Maldita sea Prongs! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo enojado Sirius también sentándose  
-Lily me dijo que Moony había desaparecido, estaba preocupado y vine a sacar el mapa pero ya veo que estaba contigo y perfectamente ocupados- dijo coquetamente

Sirius hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de reojo viendo las orejas rojas de Moony y como escondía su cara entre sus manos –Un poco de privacidad por favor- dijo pero James seguía mirándolos divertido  
-¡Prongs!- gritó Sirius enojado señalando la puerta. James levantó las manos en señal de inocencia –Ya, ya me voy- retrocedió hacia la puerta –A ver si para la siguiente cierran la puerta- añadió divertido y salió.  
-Ya se fue – le susurró pasando un brazo por sus hombros  
-Qué vergüenza – le dijo volteando a verlo -Ahora nos va a molestar más que antes – añadió Remus mirándolo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Sirius poso su mano en una de ellas sonriendo.

Remus frunció el ceño al ver que Sirius no contestaba y solo lo miraba  
-¿Sirius?  
-Te quiero – dijo dejándolo boquiabierto  
-Yo, yo también te quiero –luego le contestó Moony y se lanzó a besarlo…


End file.
